All I want for Christmas is You
by J.T. Franc
Summary: The shinigami have a Christmas eve party at the Kurosaki clinic. And Sierra hung mistletoe! But where is Ichigo? And what will Rukia do without him? Read my first story "Time Angel" or you won't get this. R and R! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!!!! If you want to understand this story, read at least up to CH. 6 in my other story Time Angel. **

**Also your reviews keep me writing. So R and R.**

A short haired girl with eyes that sparkled like diamonds was struggling with her last decoration. Her black skinny jeans hugged her slightly curvy legs and her upper body was clad in a red and green Christmas sweater and a silver reindeer brooch. She stretched up her arm, straining to reach the top of the door frame. She gave up for a moment and put her hands on her hips. This was the only trait she inherited from her mother that she despised; her shortness. She was certain that all of the shinigami coming to the party would mention it every few minutes.

She grinned at a sudden idea, and shook out her golden wings. With the unfamiliar cold weather outside, the tips of each feather had turned silver. She like the glistening effect in the sunlight. She slowly fluttered them, careful not to knock over any tinsel hanging off the walls, or the tree placed directly in the center of the room. (Yuzu's idea)

She was millimeters away from reaching the spot in which she had chosen to hang her decoration, when a familiar voice startled her from behind.

"What are you doing?"

Without thinking, her wings beat hard and she shot up quickly, hitting her head on the frame.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she hit the floor again. Then she turned and scowled at the silver haired boy looking down at her. "Why'd ya hafta sneak up on me Shiro? That hella hurt!"

"It's not my fault you were to busy to notice my reishi. What are you doing anyway?" Toshiro asked.

The young angel stood up and brushed off her Christmas sweater. "Mistletoe." She replied simply dangling the matchmaking plant between her fingers. "I thought that since there are no battles going on, everyone should have a little fun."

"You know that's just going to stir up trouble."

"I know. But that's the fun thing about Christmas. It's not Christmas until somebody cries." She said with a grin.

The young captain shook his head and sighed. This girl was completely different to the one who raised him. _She must have hidden her mischievous personality to appear like a mother to us._ He thought. _I'm starting to realize how much of a kid she actually is._

The two were turned their heads toward the door as a knock sounded.

"Ah! They're here? Already? But I haven't finished the turkey yet!" Yuzu cried out from the kitchen.

"Aw chill. They'll be too tired from the trip to eat yet." Karin mumbled from the sofa.

The door swung open to reveal several of the shinigami including Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Byakuya and several others.

"Merry Christmas!" Rukia greeted and her eyes lit up when she saw her daughter grinning at her. The two embraced tightly and Sierra squeezed her eyes shut and whispered to her mother, "I missed you."

"So did I." Rukia replied. "I've missed your father too. Where is he?"

"You know him." Sierra said. "He's probably off getting Ishida and the others to join the party too."

"Well then we'll just have to start without him." Rukia said in a voice both happy and slightly disappointed. Sierra noticed her mother's disappointment, and understood. She and Ichigo had grown much closer since they discovered Sierra's connection to them, and Rukia had been gone for work in the Soul Society for several months now.

_She probably hoped he'd be here._ Sierra thought.

But then she got an idea. As soon as all of the shinigami poured through the door, often saying hello to the angel and receiving either a grin or a hug, Sierra walked up to the door frame once more. Gently she fluttered her wings in small strokes, and finally taped on the tiny branch of mistletoe. She beamed at her handiwork, knowing she had found the solution to her mother's disappointment.

After a half hour of small talk, Christmas Specials on TV, and Ikkaku chasing Yachiru around the house, Yuzu finally called everyone to the dinner table.

The meal was great. And so was everyone else. Kenpachi and Byakuya conversed of fighting techniques over their steaks. Rukia stayed silent and played with her food. Yachiru tried to throw mashed potatoes at Ikkaku and Yumichika but Hisagi deflected it by pelting her with green beans. His actions were greeted by a bread roll to the forehead that came from Kenpachi's direction. Sierra probably hadn't laughed harder in her life.

About half way through the meal, there was a knock from the entryway. Rukia's shot up from her seat and sprinted to the door. She was grinning from ear to ear as she flung open the door, but that grin faded when she saw merely Urahara, Yoruichi, Ururu and Jinta, running late.

"Kuchiki-san, what's wrong? You look sad." Urahara asked.

"Nothing." Rukia said, putting on a fake smile and looking down. "It's nothing. Merry Christmas. Come in."

She turned and silently led them into the house, trying to hold back tears. _Why isn't he here?_ She thought

"What's up with her?" Jinta asked. All of them were still outside the door, scrutinizing the shinigami.

"Aw, she's just upset because Ichigo wasn't here to see her." Yoruichi answered.

"How do you know that?" Ururu asked, barely heard through the pink striped scarf that covered her small mouth.

"I saw Ichigo on the way to the shop. He said he would be coming to the party late. But he said not to tell Kuchiki."

Just before the four were going to step inside the warm and crowded house, Sierra stood in their path.

"Uh-uh-uh." She intoned, wagging her finger. The pointed up to the mistletoe and Urahara and Yoruichi (the first two to step under the mistletoe) blushed furiously.

After a moment, Urahara shrugged, grabbed Yoruichi, and dipped her before planting a kiss on her lips.

The happy couple walked in, hand in hand. Sierra turned and stared at Ururu and Jinta with crossed arms and her foot tapping the floor boards as if she were saying Well?

Jinta's face had turned as red as an apple and he stuttered, "H-h-h-hey! D-don't get any ideas! N-no way in hell am I gonna k-k-kiss HER!"

Ururu simply looked over at him and blinked a few times. Silently, she pulled down her scarf so it didn't cover her mouth, leaned over and pecked Jinta on the cheek. Then without a word, she gripped his hand and dragged him inside.

The next few hours went by with joy and slight craziness. Yachiru had fallen asleep at 8 o'clock to "A Year without a Santa Clause" and lay curled up on Kenpachi's lap. Isshin and Urahara talked about new weapons that S.S. were developing; the whole time, Yoruichi was in cat form, curled up on Urahara's lap. Renji had waaaaay to much coffee and no one had to even ask if it was regular or decaf. How do I know? Because ever few minutes, he would scream/sing? a verse of Santa Claus is Coming to Town. And apparently, someone had made the mistake of pouring Sierra a cup, and she was now dancing like a complete spaz while singing to the new karaoke game she had bought for the party.

And where was Rukia you ask? She was curled up in the corner of the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate. Was she sad? Why, yes. In fact, she was miserable. And the whole time she had to hide her misery. She occasionally looked up and smiled if she was spoken to or if her daughter hit an unbelievably high note (Sierra's a great singer) but most of the time, she kept her head down, sipped her hot chocolate, and held back a waterfall of tears.

When she finally had pulled herself together and convinced herself she could make it through the night forgotten by Ichigo, Sierra made the mistake of choosing the wrong kind of song to sing this evening.

Rukia tried to shut out the music and her daughter's angelic voice but the last few verses reached her and ripped her heart out.

_I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can IIIIIIIII doooooooo?_

_All I want for Christmas is Yoooouuuu_

Rukia admitted defeat. She placed her drink down, hugged her knees close to her, buried her face in the knees her new Christmas jeans, and cried.

_All I want for Christmas is you, Ichigo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I couldn't get this one out before Christmas. (So busy!) But please read, review, and enjoy anyway. I'll start working on the next chapter soon.**

The snow was slowly fluttering down from the sky when Rukia stopped crying. She looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed her weeping. Thankfully everyone was preoccupied with some kind of Christmas Eve enjoyment. Sierra had finished her song and was yelling at Kenpachi who had complained of "too much Christmas music". Ikkaku and Yumichika were arm wrestling on the coffee table, Toshiro and Hinamori were leaning against each other, gazing into the fire, and Yachiru had woken up from her nap and had attached herself to Yuzu's leg, whining for chocolate.

"What do you mean 'too much Christmas music'?" Sierra screamed in Kenpachi's face. She had definantly been given too much coffee. Normally she treated the captains (except for Toshiro) with dignified respect.

"Just take a god damn break every once in a while." He replied in an annoyed tone.

Sierra scowled at him. "Fine."

She held the microphone to her lips and started to sing I'm Yours.

_So I won't hesitate no more…no more!_

_It can not wait_

_I'm yours!_

Rukia sighed and hurried into the entry way again. _That song wasn't any better than the one before it!_ She thought.

She drew in her breath sharply as she heard another knock from the door. She hesitantly grasped the knob and shut her eyes.

_Please, please, please let it be him_.

She flung open her eyes as she flung open the door, only to show more disappointment.

"Merry Christmas Kuchiki-san." A cold looking Ishida, Orihime, and Chad greeted in a chorus.

Rukia couldn't help herself. She bowed her head and struggled to hold back tears.

"Kuchiki-san? What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"N-nothing." Rukia managed through sobs. "G-Gomen!" she cried, turning on her heel and sprinting up the stairs and flinging herself into Ichigo's room. Thankfully, when she flew past the living room, Sierra noticed her, stopped mid note (something Sierra never does), dropped the mic and followed her mother.

The two humans and the Quincy looked between one another and shrugged. They all went through the door way, not noticing the mistletoe. Orihime was the last one through, and had shut the door when she heard it knock right behind her.

"One sec!" she called out in her exceedingly annoying high prissy voice. (Feel my hate towards her, readers?)

She flung the door open and turned as bright red as her hair. "Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed. **(Hate her voice soooooooooooooo much!) :(**

"Hey Inoue. Merry Christmas." Ichigo replied

"Where were you?"

"Ummmm… I had to…uh…get a last minute Christmas present."

"Oooo. For someone important to you?" Orihime said batting her ugly fake eyelashes.

"You know what, yeah. She's very important to me." Ichigo said, color of excitement lighting up his face. "In fact, she's probably the most important person in my whole life!"

Orihime grinned, certain that he was talking about her. _I wonder what he got for me. Something expensive I bet._ She thought, so sure of herself. **(The little bitch!)**

"Yeah, hey have you seen Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking over Orihime's shoulder.

"Um…no." Orihime lied, getting slightly nervous. _Was he talking about Rukia?_

You see, readers, ever since Rukia and Ichigo discovered their connection to Sierra, Orihime soon became jealous of every flirty thing that happened in her presence. On top of that, she sent poor Sierra death glares whenever she saw her. But, who could blame her? Sierra sent equally nasty death glares at her too. Why? Because of the way Orihime tried pathetically to kiss Ichigo while he slept. That's practically sexual assault!!!

Unfortunately readers, at that moment Orihime noticed the mistletoe hanging in the doorway at the wrong moment. Orihime smirked at her bitchy, evil, skanky, and unfair plan.

"Ummm…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said trying to act cute, taking a step closer to him.

"What?"

"We're under the mistletoe."

Ichigo looked up with surprise. As he looked down again, and before he could get a chance to explain to the dumb headed girl that he only thought of her as a friend and that he loved somebody else, she…she…k-KISSED HIM.

**(Readers it must pain you to read this and trust me it is more painful to write. But a story must be told and I must write this in order to tell it.)**

Meanwhile

"Mom?" Sierra called, tapping gently on the door.

"I'm alright Sierra. Really. Just go back downstairs and enjoy the party." Rukia managed between sobs. She couldn't let her daughter see her own mother like this.

Sierra took a step back and sighed. She reached up and grasped the small blue ribbon that held a few locks of her hair in a pony tail at the side of her head. From the other side of the door, Rukia hear the sound of metal slicing and looked up to see Sierra swing open the door, cut at the hinges. She couldn't stand the way her beautiful daughter stared down at her the way she was, so Rukia buried her face in her hands and cried again.

Sierra sighed again and walked over to her mom, sitting on the floor with her back to the closet. She sat down silently and slipped an arm around her mother's narrow shoulders.

"Mom, what's with you? Just because he's not here yet doesn't mean he doesn't care about you."

Rukia stopped crying and smiled sadly at her pathetic emotions. "You're right. I don't know why I am so upset. Maybe…" Rukia whispered "…maybe I just miss him a lot."

Rukia looked over to see Sierra's glass orb eye balls gazing into hers.

The young angel broke the gaze to lean back against the wall and breathe out.

"I'm gonna tell you something Mom." Sierra said, looking up through the window. Her eyes were shining golden brown, but the moons reflection left a silver shine in them.

"Ever since I've moved into this mad house, I couldn't get to sleep in any other god damn noisy room. So dad let me sleep in your old bed-the closet."

"And every night before I fell asleep, he would tell me a story. You know what those stories were about? They were about the times he spent with you."

The last sentence caught Rukia completely off guard and she drew in a sharp but silent breath.

"Yeah." Sierra said, noticing her mother's surprise. "He told me about the time he fought the Grand Fisher…"

_Memories in the Rain scene filled Rukia's head._

"...the time you first showed up at the high school…"

_The scene from episode 2._

"…the time you lost your memory…"

_The evil Rukia scene in Fade to Black_.

"…and when he went to save you from your execution."

_The Bridge Scene._

She cut off from her story list to breathe a laugh.

"But my favorite story was when you first met."

**(Do I need to tell you what image filled Rukia's head for this one?)**

Rukia's river of sadness that flowed through her heart dried up. In it's place? An ocean of warmth. Warmth for her daughters love, warmth for her happy memories, and warmth of realization. That Ichigo did care for her. He might even love her.

Rukia was jerked from her thoughts as her daughters head snapped up, eyes wide, and a smile grew on her face. Then she turned to her mother.

"You can hear these stories yourself now. I can feel his reiatsu and it just entered the building." Sierra said through grinning teeth.

The dark haired shinigami's heart leapt into her throat, and she and her daughter rushed down the staircase. (Stopping for a brief moment on the first step for Sierra to fix her mother's hair and wipe lingering tears out of her mother's eyes.)

But as they reached the entry way, both of the girls gasped.

What they saw was a rather desperate and determined Orihime **(or should I say WHORE-ihime)** slammed up against a shocked looking Ichigo, with her slobbery lips smashed against his. Ichigo looked up from trying to detach himself from Orihime and saw the shinigami and the angel gaping at him. Sierra's facial expression kept the gaping mouth but her eyes slowly narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed as she absorbed the scene.

Ichigo's eyes darted over to Rukia, and it pained him more to look at her than it pained him to have this redheaded leech sucking on his lips.

Rukia blinked a few times, and then her eyes started to well up with crystal tears. One small hand covered her mouth and she slowly closed her eyes, letting the tears flow.

That was enough for Ichigo. He grabbed Orihime's shoulder with a rough hand and shoved her away from him.

"Rukia…" he whispered

"I thought…" Rukia muttered. After a moment, she raised her head and pierced Ichigo's heart with an icy glare.

Then without a word, she flew past a heart broken Ichigo and a confused Orihime and slipped into the snowy night.

Ichigo was fighting tears himself. He placed his hand against his forehead and wondered how this could have happened.

Suddenly, he felt a small but hard fist jab his gut.

"Ow!" he shouted and looked down at his attacker. Sierra was glaring at him too, and the same way Rukia did. A glare full of not only hate, but disappointment, betrayl, and broken trust.

"What is wrong with you?" Sierra screamed up at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Have you lost your mi-"

Ichigo's eyes widened as his daughter's face turned suddenly pale. Her eyes grew wide and she started glowing. She raised a shaking hand and Ichigo saw that it was becoming transparent.

Then, a white light exploded from Sierra and she screamed.

"Sierra!"

Ichigo turned to see Toshiro sprint past him and grab on to Sierra, holding her down to Earth.

The light started to fade, and soon, Sierra's cries of pain eased too. When the light disappeared completely, it revealed Toshiro and Sierra kneeling on the ground with Sierra sobbing into Toshiro's arms.

Even though all of the guests were in the room watching them, they spoke to each other as if they were alone.

"It's alright Sierra. It's okay. You're okay."

"No I'm not, Shiro. I'm not. Did you see what that-that witch did to him? Did you see my mother's face?"

"Sierra, it was only a little kiss. I'm sure that your parents will work it out."

"That's not the problem, Shiro. This showed how unbalanced the future is. It awakened my worst fear."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm from the future Shiro? What is happening in the present can change the future. When that bitch kissed Dad, it affected his relationship with mom. That one kiss nearly…nearly…"

She looked up ands stared straight into Ichigo's eyes.

"Nearly wiped away my existence."

**Author's Note:**

**So dramatic right?**

**Hey check this out ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**See the button right below this message? Yeah. Click it!**

**Please? Your Reviews give me great encouragement to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Snow stung Rukia's face. She didn't realize that the fluttering snowflakes would morph into an icy storm. She looked around and pulled her thin coat tighter around her.

_I won't go back in there. _she thought.

**Why not?**

Rukia gasped and held a cold hand to her mouth, but it only took her a moment to recognize her sword's voice.

_What do you want?_

**I just want to know why you would rather die of the cold than go back to the house.**

_I would rather die and turn into a hollow than face him again._ Rukia looked around. _Besides, I'm lost._

**Well I'm not. Just go back inside. We can work this out.**

_No!_

Sode no Shirayuki sighed and tried to reach her owner's heart with reason.

**While Ichigo was being smothered by that human, Zangetsu called out to me. He said the human girl had kissed him against his will.**

"That doesn't matter now." Rukia whispered, her lips fighting the ice building on them. "I'm done with him."

Meanwhile

Sierra's eyes snapped open and she gasped. She shot upright on the sofa and all of the shinigami and humans in the room stared at her with worried eyes. Her hand reached up and placed it on her heart. Then her breathing calmed down a bit and she lay back down. Toshiro rushed to her side and covered her with a blanket.

"We have…to …go…f-find Mom." She managed in between gasps.

"She left on her own. She probably doesn't want her to be found."

All of the heads in the room snapped around and sent angry death glares at Orihime for what she said.

"What?" she asked. Did she not realize what was happening?

Toshiro turned his eyes back to Sierra and placed a cool hand on her own. Sierra tried to speak for a moment, but her voice was growing weak. Toshiro leaned close so that his ear was right next to her trembling mouth, and his nose lightly buried in her soft locks.

"If we don't find…Mom and sort this out…the connection between…her and Dad will grow distant…and I will truly vanish." She whispered

Toshiro's eyes narrowed and he pulled back gazing into her light brown eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek as she slowly fell asleep again. He turned to Ichigo who was gazing out the window. Sensing the young captain's gaze, Ichigo turned to him. Toshiro could see the lost and hurt look in his eyes. Toshiro motioned for Ichigo to go into the kitchen and he did. Toshiro made his way over to join him, but stopped for a moment to look out the window. Ice was forming among the edges outside and the snow battered the glass.

"If only you could see how hurt he is, Kuchiki Rukia." He thought.

**Author's Note: I know. This is a short chapter but that's all I can get out right now. Sorry I couldn't finish this story before X-mas, but i will be finishing it soon. Then I'll get back to The Time Angel**


End file.
